


I hate you, but I need you

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frenemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Lee Juyeon, the person Lee Jaehyun probably hates with all his passion, is probably also his soulmate. Jaehyun didn't know what to do with this information.(title from U by KNK)(stan KNK btw)





	I hate you, but I need you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is taken from twitter [@thepromptz!](https://mobile.twitter.com/thepromptz/status/1017715989700599808)

Jaehyun doesn't always believe these kind of mystical stuff. That's it, until Jacob's friendship with Kevin started becoming dysfunctional while bonding with Sangyeon, and the two names indeed are the two on Jacob's wrists respectively. He knows Jacob and Kevin are both sweet and seldom argue, so it's hard to ignore the myth and believe the two fell apart because of coincidence.

And while Kevin has to deal with the reason-unknown argument with Jacob, he incidentally met Hyunjoon, a boy whose name's on Kevin's own wrist, and they bond very quickly without knowing each other beforehand.

Another thing Jaehyun is surprised about, is how all his friends are connected. 

Let's see here: Jacob now dislikes Kevin, whose soulmate is Hyunjoon, whose enemy is Eric, whose soulmate is New, whose enemy is Sunwoo, whose soulmate is Haknyeon, whose enemy is Changmin, whose soulmate is Younghoon, and lastly, whose enemy is Sangyeon.

Jaehyun would really still find the myth as a myth if all these combinations make sense to him. But from what he interpreted, only 1) Haknyeon and Sunwoo are soulmates, 2) Chanhee and Sunwoo hate (dislike, at least) each other and 3) Younghoon and Changmin are soulmates, make perfect sense.

And yes, Jaehyun is the odd one out. Not that he minds much, because although he isn't any of his friends' soulmates, at least they're not enemies.

Well, everything's good for Jaehyun, except for one tiny problem. The names on both of his wrists are the same one, Lee Juyeon.

He knows perfectly who Lee Juyeon in his school is. President of photography club, with a perfect face, honey-oozed voice, serious but dorky personality, apparently has abs, very hold-able large hands...basically the prince of photography club, with girls falling for him every 0.6 second.

If Jaehyun were a girl too, he'd probably fall for that guy as well.

Yes, another tiny problem is, Jaehyun is a dude. No, he's not straight, but he's not totally gay as well. He's bi. And the problem of being a bi is, while his gay side doesn't mind dating a hot guy, his straight side got jealous when girls screams "JUYEON OPPA!" during breaks.

It's frustrating as hell, and while Juyeon hadn't done anything to him (heck, Juyeon may not even  _know_ Jaehyun. Jaehyun is a nobody compared to Juyeon), Jaehyun hates him. Like, a lot.

On the bright side, Jaehyun knew there's gotta be another Lee Juyeon out there. Bonus if the another Lee Juyeon is his idol in After School.

And his opportunity is about to come.

"Alright, guys, our school is about to hold our first drama performance, and we'll need to cooperate with the photography club." Their teacher advisor announces.

Yup, Jaehyun is a member of the drama team, but he's just responsible for song composing, male background vocals and script writing. He's not even the one in-charge, just a helper. Nothing big. At least he could still observe that goddamn "prince".

"And...Jaehyun?"

"Yes?" Jaehyun raises his hand confusedly.

"I heard you're the only one in the production team who has the same class as their club president. Can I put you in charge?"

Whoa. What? Lee Jaehyun, in charge?  _Together with Lee fucking Juyeon?_

Perfect opportunity.

"I will try my best." Jaehyun nods.

"Very well. I see great leadership and coordination potential in you, don't let me down!" The teacher concludes, and proceed on other items.

Yes, unfortunately, Lee Juyeon is in the same class as Jaehyun. Or so he intially thought. 

But now, having Lee Juyeon on both his wrists lightens up his curiosity - if the two Lee Juyeons are actually the same photography prince Lee Juyeon, Jaehyun would very much like to know how on earth a soulmate is also his enemy.

**~6 months until drama~**

"Hi, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun nearly jumps out of his seat when he hears his most hated honey voice. 

(Curiosity is one thing; Jaehyun still hates Juyeon.)

"You - Can't you at least appear in front of me?" Jaehyun snaps.

"I don't think you'd see me even if I appear in front of you," Juyeon says, with his defaut innocent perpetual smiling face, "Surely we need to discuss about the drama?"

"Yeah. I think we may need to set a regularly meeting time." Jaehyun suggests, "I'd say after school, but I doubt you have time."

"Why do you think I am busy?"

"Oh, you aren't? I thought Mr. Photography Prince would have dates or something, considering your number of girl admirers."

"No, I am very single right now." Juyeon replies, "What? You're jealous of my popularity?"

"Ha, you think too highly of your position." Jaehyun snickers, "I enjoy my single, peaceful life, except for when the fangirls screaming your name and hurting my eardrums."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Juyeon smiles, which looks more like a mischevious smirk in Jaehyun's eyes, but return to his usual expression after a split second, "Back to our original topic. I am perfectly fine after school."

"How about location? Surely we can't discuss things in the library when that asshole library is being too strict." Jaehyun says, "Coffee shops are out of question too, it's too loud and we need to keep it private as the performances are gonna be public and we don't want to leak anything out."

"We can discuss it in our homes." Juyeon says, face as the same as before but Jaehyun can see the playful yet sly glint in his dark orbs, "Or more accurately, yours, because my sister is gonna nose around."

"Very well. I live alone anyways." Jaehyun manages to keep himself looking nonchalant.

_Lee Juyeon is going to my home. What the fuck._

_~_

Much to Jaehyun's reluctance, he has to admit Juyeon is awfully similar to him. He's serious and passionate about his favourite work, likes teasing Eric (somehow their mutual friend), and has similar music taste as Jaehyun himself (which he found out because Juyeon suggested putting up some music as BGM). Heck, even most of their ideas are the same, so they don't really need a lot of debating.

The only thing is, Juyeon  _loves_ teasing Jaehyun, which makes him disliking the tan boy even more.

"So we're gonna set up 3 camcorders, one in the middle at the back of hall, two on either side of the stage," Juyeon marks on the map which Jaehyun has drawn, "How about moving ones? Do we need them?"

"I don't think so. You can use the two side camcorders as moving ones. The video is going to be taped privately, so you don't need to worry about disturbing the audience." 

"Okay." Juyeon scribbles on his notebook, "So about the photo taking."

"Mr. Jung said he wanted to make our booklet as grand as possible, so before anything you may need to take photos for our cast during dress rehearsal."

"Got it." Juyeon writes again in his notebook, then put it down and stretches himself. "How long have we discussed?"

Jaehyun looks at his watch, "About...2 hours?"

"Whoa, for that long already?" Juyeon lies on Jaehyun's bed (shamelessly), "Let's have a break then. Your bed is large. And soft."

"How much more do you want discuss about? Plus, yes, my bed is damn comfortable, but it's  _my_ bed."

"You can lie next to me if you insist." 

Jaehyun is 10000% sure that that bastard is smirking.

_Chill, Lee Jaehyun. This is your home, and the fuckard is using your bed. What could go wrong?_

And so Jaehyun does lie next to Juyeon.

He didn't expect the shameless guy to _get up and hovers over him._

"The fuck do you want?"

"Do you wanna see something?" Juyeon raises his free hand - wrist to be accurate - and on it writes Lee Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hasn't really noticed because 1) Juyeon is wearing wristbands and 2) He simply doesn't care.

"Yeah, I know. We're definitely enemies." Jaehyun hisses, "So please kindly remove yourself from above me."

"And this." Juyeon ignores Jaehyun and shows him his other wrist, with the same name on it.

"Okay. And?"

Juyeon snorted.

"Are you playing dumb or what? It's obviously you."

"Who knows? There can be other Lee Jaehyuns in the country."

"It has to be you." Juyeon insists. "Let's bet."

"I don't like betting."

"Hey, it's more beneficial to you than to me." Juyeon narrows his eyes, "Time limit is until the whole drama showcase is done. If you fall for me, I win, and that's all. If you didn't, I promise you that I will never bother you after that."

~

"Why did I accept his bet?" Jaehyun aggressively cuts his steak, "Younghoon, what do I do?"

"Go with the flow." Younghoon says, "If you did fall for him, resisting and making him leave would be miserable for both of you. If you didn't, congrats, I guess."

Jaehyun sighs.

"C'mon," Younghoon shrugs, "He's hot. You're bi. You can definitely date him."

"You don't understand. The most possible explanation is he is both my soulmate and enemy. That doesn't make any sense!"

"Enemies can be a romantic choice too."

"Oho, lemme see. So I guess you could be friends with Sangyeon hyung as well."

"No, that's different." Younghoon shakes his head.

"No! It isn't that different!" Jaehyun snaps, "In fact, I don't even know why y'all are enemies. Look. Jacob and Kevin argued because of a fucking box of cereal. You and Sangyeon simply don't click. You two didn't even argue once. Hyunjoon is just annoyed with Eric's talkativeness, and honestly same. And Eric just dislikes how Hyunjoon hides his cuteness. Haknyeon and Changmin are simply dance rivals. The most explanable pair is Sunwoo and Chanhee, but honestly they just bicker, never actually argue."

"Yeah, yeah," Younghoon rolls his eyes, "And honestly you're jealous of Juyeon's popularity."

"You don't understand! That guy teases me every chance he got!"

"Like this?"

Juyeon suddenly apppears behind Jaehyun while lifting the blonde's chin, their lips only about an inch apart.

"Seems like you miss me." Juyeon says.

"Are you two lovebirds-to-be trying to flex in front of me?" Younghoon complains, but his face still stays the same as usual.

"We are not lovebirds-to-be!" Jaehyun protests, pulling away Juyeon's hands and standing up. 

"Hmm." Younghoon still looks uninterested. "I doubt. Jaehyun, not gonna lie. You look like a tomato."

"Wow, who's that guy?"

"Damn, he's lucky! He nearly got kissed by Juyeon!"

"I wish I were him..."

Jaehyun looks at Younghoon with a betrayed expression, then glares at Juyeon before scurrying off to escape from Juyeon's fangirls.

"Nice one." Younghoon simply says, sipping his coffee. "I won't say I completely wish you two can get together...but Jaehyun seems to like you more than he thinks."

"Is it?" Juyeon raises his eyebrow.

"Typical virgo, you know?" Younghoon shrugs, also packing up his things. "Virgos tend to escape farther from people they love."

"Really? I'll take this statement. Are you familiar with horoscopes?"

"Nah. My soulmate is." Younghoon replies, "Want me to ask for you?"

"Sure, I'm capricorn." Juyeon says. "Nice talking to you."

"If you're able to hook up with Jaehyun, you'll have more opportunities." Younghoon grinned slightly. "Wish you luck."

And so the routine continues: Jaehyun is teased by Juyeon every day, and after school they discuss things in Jaehyun's home, and Jaehyun still gets teased during break. At least working Juyeon won't bother them.

Jaehyun hates to admit, but Younghoon's right. He's hot as hell. 

Why does he know, you ask?

**~4 months until drama~**

"Alright, I'm heading home."

"Yeah. Go."

"Wait." Juyeon searches his bag. "Shit. I think I might have forgot my keys."

Jaehyun sits down at the dining table, and bangs his head heavily on the table.

"Don't act like the world's gonna end." Juyeon frowns, "I'm calling my parents."

"Aha! I can see it. Neither your parents nor your sister would be home, and you'll have to stay in my home. Cliche, but definitely gonna happen." Jaehyun rambles.

A few calls and Juyeon stands there, silent.

"Fuck my life." Jaehyun groans.

"Guess I'll need to borrow your clothes then." Juyeon says calmly.

"I can lend you, but please go to change out of my sight, thank you."

"How about no?"

"Then I'm not gonna lend you any."

"Hmm. I don't mind actually." Juyeon smirks, pulling off his shirt.

"Wait, you fucker-"

Jaehyun slaps himself for his stupidness. Why did he say that? Now he has to endure his  _very_ honest physical self for transporting blood to both his face and his - well, Jaehyun junior.

Because damn, rumours of Juyeon having abs is absolutely true.

"Like what you see?" Juyeon says, still sustaining his rare but attractive-as-fuck smug face.

"Fine, I will lend you clothes. Just - just don't try to remove anything else."

_Goddammit Jaehyun. You started this mess, and you lose. Good job me._

It's not like Jaehyun isn't well-built but - his clothes, somehow, doesn't fit Juyeon perfectly, and he can still vaguely sees what he saw.

And now that he saw, Jaehyun couldn't stop imagining what's exactly under that shirt.

"We're just gonna call pizza, I guess." Juyeon suggests, "And chicken?"

"What?"

"What? You don't like it?" Juyeon questions.

"I-" Jaehyun looks away, "I like it. No, I love it."

"You're cute." 

"Wait what?"

But Juyeon just acts like he didn' say anything and makes the call.

~

"This is...?" 

"Hmm? This?" Juyeon points at the cup. Jaehyun nods. "It's milkshake. No one hates milkshakes, I guess."

"Why are you able to know what food I love?" Jaehyun mumbles.

"Guess that proves we're soulmates." Juyeon shrugs. "I'll clean up. I guess you're tired."

"Huh?"

"You sound less energetic than usual. Don't worry, I won't break nor steal your things."

_What is he being so nice for?_

And that night, since Jaehyun doesn't have extra beds nor mattress, Juyeon has to sleep with him. Jaehyun needs to roll around before being able to fall asleep normally, but he can't because Juyeon is next to him.

He totally didn't expect the other falling asleep so quickly...and hugs him in his dreams.

_Fuck. Lee Jaehyun, calm thyself. It's just a hug._

But Juyeon's hug is undeniably warm. Jaehyun eventually falls asleep with Juyeon nuzzling unconsciously against his nape.

**~3 months until drama~**

"We've been progressing so much every day, but there's still so much to do..." Juyeon yawns.

"That's probably because you spent like 60% of the time teasing me." Jaehyun complains.

"You like it." Juyeon retorts.

Jaehyun can't respond, because Juyeon's kind of right on that. 

No, Jaehyun still hates him, because although he finally accepts that Juyeon is not a narcissist as he initially thought, he's still a  _huge_ tease, and Jaehyun still sees him as a fuckboy who has a single target aka himself.

But Jaehyun does perhaps like it when Juyeon is being too intimate to him sometimes.

Maybe because he likes the feeling of being noticed.

Jaehyun's parents are always overseas and seldom go home. They probably don't even know he was offered an apartment by a kind flower shop owner near school.

Not that he doesn't have friends - heck, those 10 guys can be too annoying sometimes - but they all have their own soulmates and enemies. No one gives all the attention and affection Jaehyun needs.

As for Jaehyun, he doesn't look so bad himself. Heck, Hyunjoon once made a speech about how handsome Jaehyun is, before he met Kevin. But since he's bad at talking with new people, no girls tried to hit on him.

Perhaps Jaehyun is indeed jealous of Juyeon. He envies Juyeon's family, Juyeon's popularity, Juyeon's easy-going personality (although he can be dense sometimes), meanwhile yearning for attention from him.

And Juyeon did give him a lot of attention. Come to think about it, while his teasing can be too much, they are more of affection than actually making Jaehyun awful.

The one he envies is giving everything he wants. How ironic.

"Jae?"

"Huh? Wait - what did you call me?"

"Jae." Juyeon replies, more softly than ever, "You good?"

"...Perhaps I'm too tired."

"Do you want a rest?" Juyeon asks. "I told my parents I am working with the drama team, so they're okay with whenever I stay the night. We can continue later. It's New Year holidays anyways. I can stay here whenever I want."

"Is it?" Jaehyun stands up warily, "Then...I'm taking a nap."

"Do you want some warm drinks?"

"Yeah, I can microwave some milk myself." Jaehyun says.

"No, you look really exhausted. You can go to sleep first. I'll do it for you." Juyeon insists.

What can he do except to comply? Jaehyun can only listen and go to his room, feeling more puzzled than ever.

After a minute or so, he can hear footsteps, the clicking of a glass and his table, and sudden pressure next to him.

"...Asleep already?"

No, but Jaehyun doesn't plan on replying. 

And due to this, he has to do his best not to react because Juyeon starts carressing his hair, and talking to himself - or rather, talking to him, because Juyeon thought he's asleep.

"I might have been jealous of you..."

_Why?_

"You have so many friends, and they are so true to you. Even Eric - I still remember when he talked to me for half-an-hour when you were sick last year. And he's always talking about how you tutored his math, how you're nice to your friends even when some of them became enemies."

"But I only have admirers. No one actually sees me as a friend, more like a leader they can follow. You are different, because no one actually dares snapping at me."

He can feel Juyeon's hands moving towards his cheeks.

"You look so peaceful in your sleep." Juyeon mumbles, "Perhaps I intend to tease you, because your reactions are rare to me. Everyone except Eric is fake to me. Before you appear."

Jaehyun feels the weight next to disappear, instead he feels the warm breath of Juyeon.

_Smells like mint. Did he eat some gum or something?_

"I kinda hate you for being so pretty." 

_Huh?_

"Is that why girls don't notice you at all? I want you to share the same experience." For the first time, Jaehyun feels the frustration in Juyeon's voice, "You are fortunate to have no one surrounding you like a fucking art piece."

Jaehyun wants to laugh - at his idiocity, and Juyeon's idiocity as well. They are both envious of each other's life. How stupid it sounds.

"I guess I'm sorry for treating you so...mindlessly? I don't even know anymore."

Jaehyun nearly gasps when he feels the warm, soft sensation of presumably Juyeon's lips on his forehead.

"I hope you aren't woken up by my rants. I said I'm going to make you fall for me, but maybe I am the one falling for you...Ugh. What am I doing?"

_I must be fucking insane. I probably fell asleep already, yes, I must be dreaming._

Jaehyun tells himself, finally drifting off to dreamland.

**~1 month until drama~**

Dress rehearsal started half a month ago, and everything is going as planned.

"Do you have BTS photos?" Jaehyun asks.

"I still need more for the drama rehearsals and make-up," Juyeon replies. "Others are fine."

"I see." 

The two remain silent and watch the actors practicing, before Juyeon speaks again.

"Hey, remember the bet?"

"Yeah." Jaehyun says, "I can see you're working hard for it, reducing the teasing. Are you that desparate?"

"No..." Juyeon looks away, "No. I...may have lose already."

"What do you mean?" Jaehyun snorts, "Listen. I don't care what you are thinking right now, but if you really want to know what I'm thinking, don't guess. Ask me in my face on that day. If you're giving up now, I will hate you forever."

"You already hate me." Juyeon points out.

"Yeah, but you still have a month to make me change my mind. Or at least change a bit." Jaehyun says, "I promise I will give you an honest answer. Understood?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

~

"Capricorns and virgos get along well together." Younghoon says. "I thought you'd ask me sooner."

Yes, Juyeon and Younghoon began contacting each other the day they met for the first time. And they're now fairly good friends.

"I just don't want to get affected, okay?" Juyeon retorts, "But now I need some confidence boost."

"Hmm."

"Do you have any hints? Like, about Jaehyun."

"Ah, don't worry." Younghoon casually sips his coffee (now that Juyeon thinks about it, Younghoon is drinking coffee every time he sees the taller), "I told you. That guy likes you more than he thought. He never shuts up about you. He's just tsundere."

"Tsundere?"

"Ah, don't mind me. You'll understand sooner or later." Younghoon dismisses.

**~D-day~**

Honestly, Jaehyun regrets saying those things to Juyeon that day, because from then on the teasing resumes. 

Although he doesn't receive a lot of attention, Juyeon receives a lot of attention, and he'd rather Juyeon stops teasing in public.

But then, teasing in private borders on nsfw stuff, so maybe public teasing isn't that bad.

Except for the fact that Jaehyun gets flustered and blushes too easily. He knew that since Kevin joked about Jaehyun having a girlfriend (not even in public) two years ago.

Back to the main topic.

As audience starts leaving, Juyeon pulls Jaehyun into the washroom.

"You can be less obvious, you know," Jaehyun complains.

"Sorry." Juyeon apologizes without sounding sorry at all, "I can't wait for your answer."

"You desparate shit." Jaehyun scoffs. "Fine. I still hate you."

He feels Juyeon's grasp on his shoulders loosening.

"Hey, I haven't finished." Jaehyun pouts, before realizing what he's doing and return to his original expression, "Yes, I still hate you, but I guess I don't hate you completely. For instance, I'm so done with all your teasing which perfectly counts as sexual assaults sometimes, but I...kind of like it."

Juyeon looks surprised. To be fair, Jaehyun himself is shock about how he feels that too. Maybe he has bordering Stockholm syndrome.

"What I mean is...I feel the same as you." Jaehyun confesses, "That day, when I took a nap and you started rambling...I heard all of it."

"What?!"

"Yeah - we're both dumbasses. You are jealous about how I am not noticed by your fangirls, while I'm jealous about the attention you got. You give me all the attention that I wanted."

Juyeon doesn't reply, and just stares at Jaehyun with an incredible expression.

"So that means, while you still ticks me off..." Jaehyun takes in a deep breath, "I - I guess I need you."

"...Do you like me?" Juyeon rasps.

"P-perhaps." Jaehyun whispers.

Before he realizes what the heck is going on, Juyeon's lips already crashes with his.

Jaehyun's face is probably completely red by now, but he isn't complaining. Juyeon's lips are so warm, and when Juyeon hints Jaehyun to let him dominate, he gladly complies. 

The room seems to get warmer.

Juyeon only lets go after a soft moan escapes from Jaehyun, not before biting softly on Jaehyun's lower lip.

"Next time," Jaehyun scoffs, "Give me a fucking warning."

"You seem to enjoy it though," Juyeon says, wearing that smirk which Jaehyun somehow misses, "Plus, your pout is so cute."

"I was right. I still hate you."

"Now that you admittes you like me, I'm not letting you go." Juyeon says, locking hands with Jaehyun.

_**Bbanghoon** _

_Hey_

_Congrats_

_For getting tgt with Juyeon, I mean_

_How do you know?_

_Changmin wants to take a photo with that girl lead_

_So I was waiting for him near the bathroom_

_Heated making out session, huh_

_YOU BASTARD_

_If you tell anyone that I kissed in the fucking bathroom, you're dead_

 

 

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is the longest oneshot I've ever written  
> Hope it's not too cringey/crappy/cliche???? I don't watch enough romantic movies l  
> nor have the experience lmao
> 
> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
